About a Girl
by Midnight8
Summary: This is a story about Jack, a rich and lonely young man living in a post-Sin Spira. He could have whatever he wants, but he only wants one thing:a girl to love. But he'll have to fight for it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, blah, blah, blah, you know the deal.  
  
Note: Okay to some of you this fic may appear strange, considering the fact of all the casual reality terms and situations, but bear with me. It's the only way I can do it. There is some humor later on in the story, but not too much. Most of it will be just slapstick humor. Reviews are highly appreciated but no flames please. I can take come constructive criticism, but don't hate.  
  
  
  
About a Girl  
  
By Midnight  
  
It was yet another lonely day for Jack. Nothing seemed to interest him anymore. Even after inheriting 90 billion gil from his grandfather, the fact that Sin was no more and had been for 3 years, and earning financial security for the rest of his life before he was even 20 years old, he felt as though something were missing. He had very few friends simply because they were not after his money. Most of the people in Spira hated him. Jack was not a selfish guy. He gave whenever he could, but regardless of how generous he was, he was still dispised. It was always out of jealousy; he had done nothing wrong.  
  
He lived in, strangely, a medium-sized house in the Macalania Forest (He hated huge houses, too many rooms to clean) He did not have any butlers; he did not like being attended to all the time( it made him feel like a child) He would leave to tour the world or to check on his business. He left his business in the hands of his best and most trusted friends, Colin. Jack had built a large entertainment palace called The Arcadia (Kinda of like the Gold Saucer). In it was large, fun looking machina that Jack had found in some old ruins. With the help of the Al Bhed, they reconstructed the place for everyone's enjoyment. It was ironic that despite some people hatred of him, everyone loved it. Spira was no longer a place for the ignorant, illiterate, and enslaved. Now they were free, living in a dramatically new world.  
  
The biggest mystery was who was Jack? Very few people knew what he looked like. He kept a low profile most of the time, but now it was time to break the seal on his identity. Most of the time he used an alias in public, calling himself Adam, after his dead brother. Some people referred to him as "Jack the Great" others called him "Jack the Ripper"(I couldn't think of anything else) Now it was time to crush all the images away. This is that story, a story about a guy who met a girl and how that man fell in love with that girl.  
  
Since the end of Sin, people began to use machina to broadcast images all over Spira (kinda like TV) to show to the world. Blitzball matches were the first done, then the technology began to evolve to where many images could be shown at once. Now a new concept appeared. Dating Shows. Once a week, a show would be shown at night with 4 men trying to impress a lovely young woman. Then it would be the other way around on some shows (you know how it works), then they'd go on a date and tell the world about it. The concept was actually made by his uncle. He loved to see young couples together; it gave him lots of joy. He wanted to see them work to have each other. Though everyone thought it was stupid at first, it eventually caught on and the people loved it. The sad thing was that he died after the first successful show. He left the business to one of his friends. Jack never paid much attention to it until he realized what was missing. What was missing a significant other. He had girlfriends, but they, like most of the people how were once his friends, were simply after his money. He noticed the people the bachelors played for were neither selfish nor superficial. It still seemed like a long shot, but whatever happened, happened.  
  
Chapter 1: Man on a Mission  
  
"Let's see, If I can find a decent woman on that show, maybe my nights won't be so lonely." He said to himself.  
  
(knock on door, Jack goes to open it)  
  
"Hey! How are you!" said a female at the door coming up and hugging him.  
  
"Yuna! Oh it's so good to see another being how isn't cursing my name or trying to kill me!"(He had received countless death threats from remaining Yevon fanatics and Guado)  
  
It was Yuna. After the defeat of Sin, she became the ruler of Spira, elected by the people. She, unlike Jack, was very respected. Jack invited her in and they sat and had tea.  
  
"Well, I keep telling you that you need bodyguards." Yuna said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I get enough of that out at Arcadia." Replied Jack.  
  
"How are your self defense classes going?" she asked.  
  
"Lulu taught me all the second level magic. I still need to learn reflex though. I gotta go back next week. So how are you doing up at the office. Same as usual, signing papers and looking pretty for the cameras. Hahaha!" Jack said.  
  
"Shut up!" she said in a coy matter, "You don't think that's hard work, harder than yours. All you do inspect every week."  
  
"Well, sorry to cut our fun short, but I got to get going soon."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to Luca to audition for that dating show."  
  
"Are you serious!? Will you be going as your mask, (laughs) Adam?" she said while laughing.  
  
"Nope. I'm going as myself. But I'm not going to roll up in the Airship. That's just asking for it. I'll just go by Gold Chocobo. I'll reveal who I am to the world tonight!"  
  
"Well, good luck."  
  
Jack saw her to the door, and she got on her chocobo and rode off. Jack was not interested in Yuna. She seemed ditzy in private and was serious in public. She was also extremely clumsy.  
  
"Well," he said to himself, " Time to ride."  
  
He came outside and went to the side of the house. There he had a chocobo stable; afterwards, he headed out on his Gold Chocobo. The Chocobo could cross water and fly; it was truly an amazing animal. It was also one of about ten in the world, and Jack owned 2 of them. He named them Agony and Ecstasy, since one was a wild one and the other was trained. Luca was a sizable distance from his home. Jack felt mentally ready to compete against some of the best suitors for the girl of his dreams. What Jack didn't figure was that the suitors, were just horny morons.  
  
Jack stood with his jaws hitting the floor at the large line in front of him. But it wasn't the line that disturbed him, it was the people in it. Many of them were doing some of the most disturbing things imaginable. Some were dressed up in strange costumes, some were talking to themselves, and others were playing musical instruments. One was even having a little "personal time" with a picture of some woman before being drug off by security. He shuttered at the sight then, to kill time, Jack started up a conversation with the person in front of him.  
  
"Hey, do you think you got a shot at dating this chick-BLITZBALL IS EVIL!!!!! LARGE BUNNIES ARE TAKING OVER SPIRA!!!!!" he suddenly shouted.  
  
"Uh, yeah. (Note to self: don't speak even if spoken to until you get to front of the line)" Jack said.  
  
After an agonizing hour, he finally made it to the front. There was a man sitting at a table.  
  
"State your name please."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Okay, you're in!"  
  
"What? So soon? Aren't you going to like, ask me some questions or something?"  
  
"Look, kid. You're the second normal guy to come here. The fact that you stated your name correctly indicates you have some intelligence. I knew it was a bad idea to get that Al Bhed girl. Ever since she help kill Sin just about every guy in Spira been drooling over her."  
  
"Kick ass! So now what?"  
  
"Backstage is that way. The stage director will give you instructions."  
  
Jack went on backstage, and it was very busy. People were doing makeup, costumes, sets, etc. He was glad to be in this set up. Now perhaps the world could see his true side, a nice, compassionate, and generous man and not the selfish, money- grubbing bastard some people though of him as. Suddenly a woman came up to him.  
  
"So, you're you got past the undesirables outside. Bravo! Well, come with me and we'll get you fixed up. By the way, my name is Shelinda."  
  
"Wait, I remember you. You were a priest of Yevon, right? How does a priest go from that to a stage director, no offense though."  
  
"Well, it's a long story, but we don't have time for that now! So, let's do your hair and make-up. Gatta!"  
  
"Oh hell no!" He thought.  
  
Jack had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Gatta once before. Gatta was, well, gay. He met Jack while they were watching a blitz tournament a month ago. Gatta spent the whole game hitting on him. Jack was so desperate, he cast a Bolt spell on him to make him shut up. Now, what he would do was anyone's guess. Gatta came up to him bouncing around then froze at the sight of Jack."  
  
"Oh, I apologize for that incident at the sphere pool. It was just that you were so, so, sexy."  
  
"OKAY! That's enough! Hold your damn chocobos! I am not gay okay, so get it through your head!"  
  
Gatta started whimpering.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. You need that stop that though. You're scaring me though."  
  
"Well, let's get you ready." Gatta said.  
  
He led jack to a room where Jack was getting his makeup and hair done.  
  
"Okay, that's it! You look great! Knock em' dead out there!"  
  
"Thanks. By the way, do you know why everyone's going crazy around here? Is this normal?"  
  
"No. It's rare to have a celebrity on the show."  
  
"Celebrity? (Surely, they don't mean me?)" Jack thought.  
  
"You don't know her? She's kin to the queen man!"  
  
"You don't mean."  
  
"That's right. Rikku's on the show. We were like 'NO WAY!' " Gatta said.  
  
"Excellent." (says Monty Burns style while doing the hand thing he does)  
  
She and Jack had met once before a month ago at her 18th birthday party. They only talked for a few minutes, but they seemed to connect. She was a very nice girl, much like him. If she were on the show, well, things could get interesting. Things were looking up for Jack. But he couldn't help wonder who'd be playing against him.  
  
"Well, the game is afoot." he said.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
